FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is directed to a gift card having a surface carrying strips of releasable adhesive to which a picture frame made from a flexible magnetic sheeting material can be secured to display a photograph there between, the flexible magnetic sheeting material being removable for magnetic attachment to a metal surface to display the photograph.